


Alone together on Christmas Eve

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Frankenstein’s monster au, Kisses, Victorian era, are they dating or not? You decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Merry Christmas/happy holidays!!
Relationships: WX-78/Walani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alone together on Christmas Eve

The creature is staring at the bright lights, head tilted to the side, black eyes shining with the reflections of the little twinkling specks of colour. They bounce off the surface of Walani’s silky white dress as well as WX-78’s shiny metal exterior. Their feet crunch across the freshly fallen snow.

“Do you like them?”

Walani asks. She takes a hold of the creature’s hand, their long, clawed fingers crooking around her small gloved ones. Her breath makes a small cloud in the air. She’s only just recently started taking them beyond the confides of her apartment, but she’s yet to have had to deal with any incidents, surprisingly. She hopes to keep it that way.

They nod in response, reaching out tentatively, only to draw their hand away whenever the little bulb blinks. Walani giggles to herself, burrows further down into her scarf. Despite the warm coat wrapped around her frame the blush spreading across her face provides all the heat she feels she could ever need.

“WX...come down here for a second, please?”

Dutifully, the creature bends down so that they’re almost eye to eye. They make an expectant little chirping noise, almost like a bird, and blink. Walani searches about the quiet street for a few moments before finding what she’s looking for. She takes the strand of lights that absolutely refuses to blink and, cutting them on the robot’s claws, winds the cord of the wire up their arm. They make a concerned face.

“Now, watch the lights.”

She can see the dark little pupils behind the glass screen of their eyes dart to the side. She takes a deep breath in, and presses her lips to their mouth plate.

Almost immediately, their clawed hands flinch, eyes flying wide open before shutting, curious and flustered clicks rising from their throat. Walani can feel hot sparks travel down her neck and into her bodice, making her skin tingle and raise with goose flesh that even the freezing weather could seldom bring out in her. Heat blossoms all across her body and she pulls away.

WX-78 opens their eyes slowly, gazing at Walani with a softness she’s certain she’s never seen them exhibit before they look back to the lights.

The strand across their arm shines brighter and brighter until they finally burn out with a distinct ‘pop!’ noise.

With another little click, they cup her jaw and tilt her head ever-so-gently, before pressing another fleeting kiss to the corner of her mouth. She can’t even question it as they turn away and fix their gaze on the thick blanket of snow that covers the cobbles. The sliver of moonlight visible through the clouds is no match for the lights that adorn the building, and that too is no match for the light radiating off the couple that stand in the middle of the street, alone together on Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/happy holidays!!


End file.
